


Eastdale

by Jaredthedragon



Series: Eastdale [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fist Fights, Gay Male Character, Geeky, Lesbian Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Partying, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shyness, Smoking, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Jake Campbell is a shy and misunderstood guy who has a crush on friend since elementary school Grace Copper a beautiful blonde but don't let her looks fool you because this tomboy can kick your ass quicker than any guy could ever dream of doing. After a disagreement with her boyfriend that ends up with her punching him in the eye, she breaks up with him causing him to go insane and take things out on people for no reason and after he's arrested for shooting a cop, Grace is ready to call it quits for good but her boyfriend isn't ready to give her up so easily.





	Eastdale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental

I walk into the bedroom to see that Grace is getting dressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said and turned around to give her some privacy.

"It's ok, I'm just in a bikini," Grace said and I turn back to face her and see that she was indeed wearing a bikini.

"How do I look?" Grace asked. I look her over and I'm impressed with how she looks in her pink bikini.

"Amazing," I say.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, "I'm going to the beach with Beth would you like to tag along?"

Beth is Grace's sister and she's as beautiful as Grace but Beth preferred women over men so no guy alive would have a shot with her.

"Is Andrew going to be there?" I asked. I love hanging out with Grace's friends and sister but her boyfriend is an ass and if wasn't for the fact that he dates her l would've socked him by now.

"Yes, but he promises to be on his best behavior."

"That's like a pig saying it's not going to wallow in its own shit."

"I know he can be a dick sometimes but you can't be afraid of him all your life."

"Who says I'm afraid of him?" I asked.

"Well, come on, Jake you're not exactly the toughest guy in the world I've seen you fight before," Grace said reminding me of the fact that I stood up to people in high school only to get knocked on my ass. The truth is I know how to fight I just don't like to fight.

"I just don't like confrontation is all."

"Whatever, are you coming or not?"

I rather stay at home thank you."

"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't try to invite you."

"I won't," I said and Grace sighed before leaving as she grabbed her car keys and headed out the front door and I walked out behind her and got on my motorcycle and left.

Grace is lying on her back getting a tan as she listens to music on her phone from her Spotify account. Beth is lying next to her just watching the beautiful bikini-clad women walk by. When she sees one she likes, she gets up from the towel she was lying on and goes over to her.

"Your sister is flirting with a random beach girl again." Andrew points out. Grace pauses her music and takes out earphones before responding to her boyfriend.

"As long as she's 20 or older I could care less."

"Where's your dorky friend at?"

"He's not dorky and it because of bullshit like that causes him to distance himself from you."

"Christ, Grace can't he take a fucking joke?"

"Probably, but I have to agree with him that it does get old after awhile."

"Puss."

Grace gets up and tosses sand at Andrew he gets to his feet as well and slaps her which was a mistake because Grace Cooper is a tomboy and you hit her she hits you back and that's exactly which she does as socks him in face knocking him straight on his ass.

"And you can drive yourself home you fucking prick," Grace tells Andrew as he's holding his hand over his right eye where Grace hit him. Beth who was talking to a beautiful redhead told her she had to go but the two women exchange numbers before Beth jogged across the beach to catch up with her sister.

"So what did the son of a bitch do this time?" Beth asked.

"Slapped me so I clocked him." Grace reply. Her face was stinging from where he slapped her and her hand hurt but it felt good giving that bastard what he deserved.

"You might want to get some ice for your hand it looks bad."

Grace looked down at her hand and saw it was swollen

"You're right, I'll take care of it when I get home."

"If you say so."


End file.
